Gundam6x
by Starieeyes
Summary: A new gundam pilot comes into to town, and this time the gundams aren't fighting humans...but extraterestial beings


Prologue  
The year was after two zero seven, tens years after the battle the nearly relase operation meteor, an operation to drop the colonies onto the Earth spear. The battles for peace had finally ended then,but the soilders who still remanded from the orginal battles worked hard to make sure this peace still remand . They had original plan to through there gundams in the sun, but had to stop them midway due to the Barton Leaders plan and Brain washin of Trieze, a soilder who died in the frist battle for peace, daugher to actually go through with operation meteor. The Gundam pilots, soilders who fought for peace in suit made out of gundanium alloy, stopped them form go through with it and then self destucted there gundams. Afterwards peace rein in the solar system of the Earth and Habitation was takin on all nine planets with the invetion of Monscaroto Sheilds, which enable the people to be protected from extrem heat or cold. But this new sheild was not designed to be used to make weaopns so it therefore didn't contain the features needed to do so. But the 10 years of peace soon ended when the curosity of mankind got them in trouble by enraging a war like alien race, the Kamse, when the intruded into their solar system. Now the Kamse are out to take over our solar system and destroy the whole human race. So needing to fight these aliens off the gundams were rebuilt for this perpose only to stop the Kamses and then afterwards they would then again have to be destroyed.The pilots united together to fight this evil. So now with the help of the gundams all the human race can do is wait, and hope to survie....  
Chapter 1  
The spaceship, Galaxia, was patrolling the outer regions of the solar system, when the Kamse appeared ready to do battle to the death.  
  
"It's another attack sir," said a young officer of the Gaxalia.  
  
"Then send out the Virgos," ordered General Zarbond.  
  
"But General shouldn't we send out the moible dolls, to prevent causalities."  
  
"Are you questioning me!"  
  
"No sir, right away sir," he replied," wait sir the gundams have arrived."  
  
"Thank goodness we're saved." The general sighed in the relief that he wouldn't have to sacrifice his men yet.(Author's note: Ok...ok I know it's corny but so what...if u wanna write the story go ahead.)  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Now we may have a bit of a challenge," sneered the Kamse Upia.  
  
"Hello, I'm your worst nightmare, "bellowed the cocky young pilot of the Ultra Deathsythe, Duo, "Who ever sees me goes to hell."  
  
With that along with his fellow pilots, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei the battle had begun.  
  
"If you won't surrender," Quatre cried, "then I'll have to destroy you."  
  
"Such fools," commented a kamse, "like we would ever surrender to such inferiors."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to destroy you," Quatre spoke as he struck them down.  
  
"I will kill you," commented Heero as he slashed as the enemy.  
  
(Author's note: Yeah ur telling them something new Heero.^_^*)   
"More are coming," announced Wufei.  
  
"I'll take care of them," cheered Duo as he went ahead.  
  
"No wait, Duo," cried Quatre and Trowa, "There are too many. We need a plan ."  
  
"Awe, come on guys," moaned Duo, "I just wanted to have fun."(Author's note: so what if I like these things live...I wanna have fun like Duo! yeah!)  
  
"Hey, someone's coming this way," Trowa informed.  
  
"Need any help guys," someone called over the com link.  
  
(Author note: Why ask...just fight)   
"Another gundam," the all pondered.  
  
(Author's note: all in a daze)   
"Um, sure," answered Duo, wanting to get back into the fight himself.  
  
"Okay, The NightHawk, and I'll take care of these guys" the other pilot cheered, " The Angel of hell has come to destroy you."  
  
"Fool," mocked the Upia as the mobile suits were being destroyed.  
  
Sure enough the pilot destroy all the Kamse suits.  
  
"They shouldn't be back for awhile," the victorious NightHawk pilot announced.(Author's Note: Dang she's cocker than Duo!)  
  
"Awe man, he didn't even leave me one," cried Duo, " and he stole my name," but it was to late the new pilot was gone.  
  
(Author's note poor Duo)   
"His gundam is strong," Wufei sent this message to the other pilots.  
  
"Yes, maybe to strong," commented Heero.  
  
"Well, at least he's on our side," chimed Duo.  
  
(Author's note: Duo are you quoting Disney lines again?)   
"I wonder who he is," pondered Quatre.  
  
(Author's note: he eh....what ever you say boys...)   
"I wonder....." questioned all the pilots.  
Chapter 2  
"Miss Darilian," asked a news reporter, "Is it true that there is another Gundam in space."(Author's note: why did I put her in my story...Man I don't like her..o yeah now...I remember...eh...yeah right like I'd tell you.)   
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Do they know where the pilot is from, or what his name is."  
  
"That information is unknown at this time," informed Relena.  
  
"Okay, that's enough questions for Miss Darilian at this time," said a uniformed man, saving her from the questions.  
  
"Sorry, about that Miss. Relena," apologized the man.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Li"  
  
**********************************************   
"Oh ghezz," said a young teenaged girl as she was watching TV," they think I'm a guy, how typical."(Author's Note:Right on sister!)  
  
As the girl continued to complain a black cat walked in.  
  
"What are you ranting and raving about this time A.C.," said the cat.  
  
"Rico, they think I'm a guy," A.C. screeched.  
  
"Well, there humans,"Rico answered,"What did you except."  
  
"Hey," responded A.C., "so am I."  
  
"But your different," Rico said, " you have special powers, and you can pilot a GUNDAM."  
  
"So, I'm a freak," cried A.C., "but I'm still freaking human!"  
  
(Author's note: So true...so true)   
"Um well."  
  
"Next, you'll be telling me I wasn't born in the colonies." an annoyed A.C. spoke.  
  
"You weren't."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"You were born here on Mercury."  
  
"Then how come it says on my birth certificate I was born in colony L1."  
  
"Never mind," Rico cried, "I'll try explaining when your older."  
  
(Author's note: No matter if there human, or cat....Men!)   
"You do that," A.C. laughed, " I've got a mission to complete see ya later Rico."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"We should find the other pilot, Heero," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes," responded Heero.  
  
"But how," questioned Duo, "there are tons of places he could be."  
  
"He has a point," commented Trowa.  
  
"Well we better find him soon before, he hurts someone." Wufei mentioned very seriously.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Gepi. Towi, all repairs have been made, shall I ready to attack the humans again." the Kamse inferior asked his Gepi.  
  
"Yes Kawi, prepare to attack."  
  
"Upia, we are prepared to attack the humans again."  
  
"Very well, Very well," commented the Upia.  
Chapter 3  
"Dam it! their back sir," said an officer on the Galaxia.  
  
"Where are the dam gundams when you need them," complained Zarbond.  
  
(Author's note: Obviously not here.)   
The gundam, NightHawk came up near the patrolling ship ready to fight.  
  
"The NightHawk is here sir."  
  
(Author's note: So maybe I was wrong....)   
"At least now we have a fighting chance."  
  
"Leave these guys to me boys," said the cocky pilot.  
  
"Okay, young man whatever you say," agreed the general.  
  
"Just one thing before I destroy them," requested A.C., "please stop calling me a guy!"  
  
(Author's note: about time u set that straight it only took you two chapters.)   
Then she went off to destroy the enemy.  
  
"What a girl," cried the officers on the Galaxia, as A.C. again destroys the Kamse suits.  
  
******************************************************************************   
"I guess they don't need our help after all," commented Quatre.  
  
"I guess so," moaned Duo, "I'm worried about that guy."  
  
All the pilots nodded.  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Mrs.Darlian has there been any new information released about the new gundam pilot," asked the news reporters.  
  
"We have discovered that the pilot is female, and her gundam is the NightHawk, but that's about all."  
  
"A female!"  
  
******************************************************************************   
"What a female!" cried the gundam pilots.  
  
"We have a bigger problem than I thought," laughed Wufei.  
  
(Author's note: Egotsically Men!)   
"We should find her," proposed Quatre.  
  
"But how," questioned Duo.  
  
"We could track her," mentioned Heero clamly.  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Trowa.  
  
"Okay then," cheered Duo, "then it's settled and I'll get her for using my name!"  
  
(Author's note: What's in a name...opps that's shakespear) ******************************************************************************   
"Finally, they got it right," cheered the female pilot, "They called me a girl!"  
Chapter 4  
The gundam boys sat in what seemed to be a small apartment of some kind.(Author's note: Nice place you guys have...are you living here together...?)  
  
"So how are we gonna get this track device on that gals ship," questioned Duo.  
  
"It shouldn't be to hard," Wufei laughed, "You forget she's a woman."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate her," commented Trowa.  
  
"She could be a powerful alley," Quatre brought up.  
  
"And a very deadly one as well," mentioned Heero.  
  
"We still should find her," said Quatre, "if only there was someway to get this tracker on her gundam."  
  
The boys continued to think this over.  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Upia,sir," told Gepi Towi, "the new suite is ready."  
  
"Very good," prasied Upia, "Very good send it out after those gundams, they're becoming a nusiance."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
******************************************************************************   
"A.C.," Rico announced, "you have a mission you must go up agasint the new Kamse suit."  
  
" Oh joy,"she cheered scarcastically, "what fun!"(Author's note: Duo would love it...if your gonna use his name atleast show some backbone! Repeat after me: fighting is fun!)  
  
Then she got into her mobile suit.  
  
"Okay, NightHawk," she went on," let's find that new suit, and destroy it."(Author's note: taht's better...go girl go!)  
  
She continued to look for any signs of the new suit on her radar.  
  
"There it is NightHawk," she said as she typed in the cooradinates.  
  
"There it is," she restated, "it doesn't look that tuff to me."  
  
She took her thermal weapon, and started to strike at the suit with it.  
  
"What no effect," she cried.  
  
Then the suit shot back, and she was left in her damged gundam, unconcise, drifting in space.(Author's note: Ok maybe you where a bit to cocky *sweatdrop*)  
  
******************************************************************************   
The other gundam s came to the site, were A.C. , and the new Kamse suit were.  
  
"Dam, look at her suit," cried Duo, "it's totalled, are you sure we want to mess with this new suit."  
  
"We'll do it as a team," informed Trowa.  
  
"But what about her," Quatre asked, "we can't just leave her here."  
  
"We'll take her with us after the battle," an annoyed Heero answered.  
  
"Good, let's kick there ass," cheered Duo, then got quiter, "I hope."  
  
The gundams surrouned and destroyed the new suit, but protected the NightHawk at the same time.  
  
"Okay," ordered Duo, "let's get the babe and beat it."  
  
So they took A.C., and headed to the apartment(Author's note: I'm not so sure that's a good idea...).  
Chapter 5  
The gundam boy's arrive at the apartment, Duo carrying A.C. He lies her on the couch while Trowa places a wet cloth on her forhead.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright," moaned Quatre.  
  
"She'll be fine,well at least til she mets me," Duo smirked, "Don't worry, all I'll do is fight for my name back and then she'll be better in no time."  
  
"When she does recover, we need to have a long talk," mentioned Wufei(Author's note: Well Wufei i never thought...).  
  
"Oh great," Duo cheered, "can we have a party to!"  
  
"Maybe some other time, Duo," answered Heero.  
  
"They just don't get it," thought Duo to himself.(Author's note: it's ok Duo...I understand.)  
  
Trowa continued to care for A.C.  
  
******************************************************************************   
"Mrs. Darlian, is it true that the new gundam pilot is injuryed." asked the reporters.  
  
"I'm afraid so," whispered Relena, "but the other gundam pilots are trying to take good care of her."  
  
"Will we get some answer to our questions when she recovers."  
  
"I don't know," Relena shoke her head, "i don't know."  
  
******************************************************************************   
"What! A.C. is hurt," Rico thought.  
  
"A.C.," Rico said into the comlink," are you there."  
  
But there was no response so he started to pace around for a while, and then he got to the computer to see if he could locate her.  
  
"Oh, where are you, A.C." he cried very worried.  
  
He continued his search, he tried to locate A.C. com link instead of her, and finally he got some results.  
  
"Earth, she's on Earth."  
  
Rico typed the command in the computer to send him his ship.  
  
"He got in and cried,"Man I hate flying," and he headed off for Earth.(Author's Note: Watch out Kitties in Space ahhhh!)  
  
******************************************************************************   
"She's starting to recover," announced Trowa.  
  
She shook, and then jumped up, "Where am I," she cried confused(Author's note: well your at...umm who owns the apartment?).  
  
Then she ran out the door.  
  
"We must go after her," commanded Wufei.  
  
"ummh" agreed Heero.  
  
The other pilots went along after A.C..  



End file.
